Cross Soul 3
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Based on Cross Soul 3 doujin. Yugi feels as though the spirit of the Puzzle has become more possessive than right. The spirit feels that Yugi wishes to leave him... Can't have that now, can he? Beware of non-con.


Yuki: Is 12 reviews for Cross Soul 2 enough?

Anika: Hell no! But I feel nice enough to type.

Yuki: YAY!!!!

Warning: Umm... This fic starts right off with a lemon... Contains a LOT of lemony goodness... There's also some non-con (NO!!!).

Edit: I was going to try and type it for Christmas, but my parents were being Computer-Nazis and I wasn't allowed on. ;~;

* * *

The hand grabbed at Yugi's wrist, his moans increasing in volume and occurrence as his other self his left hand down Yugi's torso.

"Mou Hitori... no Boku..."

"I wonder if you'll ever say... 'stop'? Will you?" The alabaster skin enticed him so much. "I'll make sure that I never do anything you don't want." Yami released the grip on Yugi's right wrist and gripped his erection instead.

Yugi opened his eyes, panting. Yami smirked up at him as he licked the inside of his leg. "... Delicious."

Yami brought his face close to Yugi's, loving the look of euphoria on his face. "May I love you again?" He switched over to the other thigh, dragging his tongue up to the knee.

"Mou Hitori no Boku, we don't have that much time, so..."

Yami smiled at him, though Yugi's face was turned away in embarrassment. "Aibou."

"..."

"Before that... Do you want me to relax you?" Yugi had his eyes closed and he nodded.

Yami loved that look, the look of submissiveness. "Aibou." He then wrapped his mouth around the other's manhood, making him writhe and scream into the bedroom that Yami had made in his Soul Room.

It was so hot, as was every time that Yami did this to him, Yugi thought. He screamed and arched his back as he came.

Yami pulled back, smiling and some cum escaping the corner of his mouth. "Are you alright?"

Yugi didn't answer, his eyes clouded over from exhaustion and coming down from the sexual high. Yami sighed, feeling that Yugi had had enough.

He pulled away from the younger one completely. Yugi sat up.

"I'm sorry." Yugi sat, embarrassed. "I just... can't... last."

Yami just looked at him. "I don't think bad of it, Yugi. Besides, I think you have school today."

"But I know that it annoys you-"

"Never. In fact, it's more of a turn on."

Yugi rapidly flips the covers and dove under them. "Don't say that!"

Yami just stood, not really understanding the reason behind the action. He came onto the bed and saw that Yugi was blushing. He lifted the covers and cradled Yugi's face in the palm of his right hand.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, koi... sorry."

Yugi closed his eyes and placed his right hand on Yami's wrist, pulling the hand closer. "It's okay, but it's embarrassing how you say that... So... Don't apologize."

Both boys pulled each other close, closing their eyes to enjoy the warmth. Yugi giggled. "I forgot it's Sunday." Yami smiled back, chin against his hand.

"Mou Hitori no..."

"What?"

Yugi sat up. "I just remembered. Jounouchi-kun and I are going to the video game store today."

Yami just sat. "There's a new game coming out." It was more of a statement than a question. "What is it about?"

"Yes, some kind of fighting game." Yugi was putting his leather vest. "We saw a preview on TV the other day and it looked really cool."

"... You won't be able to come back today, will you?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize that Mou Hitori no Boku didn't want to be alone today, but I'll be back tonight."

"..." Yami stood facing away from Yugi, fist over his heart. "I hope you have fun, then."

"Thank you, Yami-kun." Yugi was just buckling his leather collar when he heard a low, but incoherent sentence from the other boy.

"You want to leave me so much." The darker half felt a flare of emotion in his heart, hot and furious. It felt like greed... And lust...

He turned to the other. Yami grabbed Yugi's right wrist in his left hand and cradled Yugi's cheek in the other. Yugi just looked at the other, not noticing that the buckle on his collar and the first buckle on his vest had come undone with the magic in Yami's soul room.

"Mou Hitori...?" He closed his eyes as he felt lips on his own.

He felt himself being pushed down.

Yami moved a finger to Yugi's entrance, to which Yugi broke their kiss in reply. "Mou... Mou Hitori no Boku?"

"You really do seem eager to leave." Yugi was relieved of his leather vest by Shadow Magic.

"What?"

"Why?" He bent down to kiss his small lover while thinking out loud. "... Just... so you can see that person... that boy... Get ready..."

Yugi opened his eyes, but closed them again in pain and pleasure as he felt the other's erection slam into him with little preparation. Yami had lied down on the bed, pulling the other teen down on him as well. Both were sweating, the air in the room hot and thick.

"Just... to be... with... someone else..." Yami felt that emotion flare again, feeling its peak. Yugi came fully onto his erection, moaning loudly as Yami's emotion from the mind link rampaged through his mind. His legs straddled Yami's hips, allowing him to sit more comfortably on the other.

"... Mou-Mou Hitori no Boku..." Yami held Yugi's arm in his left hand, as to keep him from collapsing on his chest. Yugi had his hands against the sheets of the bed, moaning as he felt Yami lift his hips up and pull his body back down again, each time more forcefully.

Both boys moaned as Yami began to slam his hips up with more forcefulness than necessary. Yugi felt his prostate being hit repeatedly, but the euphoria made it impossible to think... which was what Yami wanted.

Yugi cried out his release, but Yami kept him moving, striving to release as well. He groaned out his release, thinking as the world became an impossible white.

_You belong to me, I to you... Only mine, Mou Hitori no Ore..._

* * *

Yuki: O_O Whoa.

Anika: Yami is getting possessive.

Yuki: If anyone notices a pattern, Cross Soul 1 has 1 part, CS2 has 2 parts. This one will have three. Cross Soul 4 will have four parts, just have to figure out how to blend it together.

Anika: Do you think there will be a fifth Cross Soul?

Yuki: The whole thing would probably be yummy Puzzleshipping sex. *nosebleed*

Anika: Yum! Read and review.


End file.
